


Alone

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual!Reggie, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Pansexual!Luke, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Luke reflects on how he feels when writing with other people. When he and Julie find a song Reggie wrote that isn’t country, Luke can’t help but feel a certain way
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 456





	1. Writing w/ Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site, and i haven’t written a fic in a year so i hope you like  
> -Syd

Luke had always been the writer in the band. The other guys would help if they could melody wise, but lyrics were always Luke’s strong suit. When he wrote with Bobby or Alex it was always a 50/50 partnership. They’d bounce ideas off of each other always ended up with a completed song by the end of the day. Even when he and Alex were doing whatever they were doing, writing with each other was still so easy. However with Reggie, it was different. They were always the complete opposite of productive. They’d goofed around with melodies, Reggie trying to sneak in some country vibes, but lyrics were always a complete mess. Somehow, everytime they did a complete song even if it was all over the place Luke loved it.

Now, writing with Julie was completely different. It was kind of like writing with himself. They joked around, sometimes got lost in the moment, but they were overall productive, and he couldn’t help but smile whenever he thought about writing with her. Sometimes Luke missed writing with the guys, even Bobby, something about the chaotic nature of it was comforting. Sure they joined in with him and Julie, but normally Alex was with Willie and Reggie was hanging out with Ray.

“Luke”

“Huh, oh sorry i spaced out, what did you ask?”

“I just asked if you thought of any lyrics”

“Oh, yeah let me just-” he grabbed his journal, and turned towards her a page fell out. He smirked, rolling his eyes thinking it was just one of Reggie’s country songs. Julie reaches down to pick it up, her eyes scanning over the piece of paper, he should really get Reg a journal.

“I- I didn’t know Reggie was so good at writing” she said, and Luke perked up slightly.

“I really don’t think this melody is gonna fit with country” he chuckled.

“I don’t think this a country song, Luke” she responded quietly, handing him the song. He scanned a over the song, recognizing a couple of phrases from discarded songs, but what really stuck out was the chorus...

_Inspired by each other_

_Yet you’re longing for another_

_While i’m left discovering the unknown_

_To avoid the feeling of being alone_

“Um...wow, this is really good,” he said and she nodded in agreement.

“I-I have to go,” he said before poofing out


	2. Writing w/Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie reflects on his favorite thing about the band, while also ranting to Ray about Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for a part 2. I was already planning on it but since you asked nicely I wrote it today. I hope you like it I suck at mannerisms for previously existing characters so it might seem a little ooc but I tried so be nice.  
> -Syd

If you had asked Reggie what his favorite part of being in Sunset Curve was, he'd obviously say getting to shred on the bass, which he's the best at, but he'd also say the guys. The guys were his escape away from fighting parents who claimed they loved you and each other only throw something soon after. Alex and Luke understood not being close to their parents, having their own repressed trauma, and they were all thankful for Bobby and his family for letting them stay when things get hard. Reggie always wondered what the othe guy's parents did differently that allowed them to not hate each other. However, sometimes being in Sunset Curve could be lonley. Before Alex came out, all of their songs never even touched the subject of love. Luke being their song writer, he always talked about the feeling he got when he played music. Luke would write with all of them, although when they wrote together they were the least productive, Reggie enjoyed seeing Luke in songwriting mode, and he would always hint that he enjoyed writing with Reggie too. Then Alex came out, and all of them were supportive, even Bobby which wasn't necessarily a surprise because he had supportive parents, and then things changed. Luke started writing with Alex more, and Reggie noticed he was staring at Alex more. When they shared a microphone, he would turn to look at Alex after instead of keeping eye contact with him. He didn't understand why he was feeling jealous. Of course when Luke and Alex finally started dating Reggie had finally figured out his feelings. He kind of felt replaced, but he and Luke weren't an thing before so that wasn't the right feeling. He was supportive of course, repressing anything he had figured out, and he kept it repressed even after Alex and Luke decided to just be friends.

Luke writes with Julie now, and it feels the same as when he was writing with Alex, and Reggie knew what would happen when they figured it out. After Alex met Willie, Reggie had to find some other thing to occupy his time, especially when Ray is out doing something. He decided to try his hand at writing. He's done it before with Luke and sometimes with Luke and Julie, but he was never a lyric guy. He helped with the melodies and beat, sometimes inputing a line or two, but he mainly left the lyrics to Luke and Julie. When he first started writing it was mainly country, because that's what he did in the 90s. He jokingly left songs in Luke's notebook, and even when Luke got mad he knew he wasn't serious. So when he wrote a song that wasn't country he was shocked. He was even more shocked that he knew what it was about once he finished it. That's how he found himself talking to Ray once again.

"Hey Ray what you working on?" he asked after he poofed into the chair next to him. Ray didn't answer obviously but that didn't stop him.

"Oh, that looks so good," he twiddled his thumbs a little as he sat in the silence.

"Listen, I need to ask. Have you ever had that feeling when you want something so bad, and you know it's something that could happen, but it's never going to because in the end it's not just your decision," he paused taking a shaky breath.

"I just- I've felt this feeling for such a long time, and I'm not sure why it's coming back up now like 25 years later," he lets out a breathy laugh," I tried so hard to get over it, I thought writing about it, and that help, but now I'm just scared," he finished still looking down at his lap, tears spilling over.

"Scared of what?" a voice asked and he jumped. He didn't hear someone come in. He turned to look at the person, and saw alex standing there hands in his pocket, and signature pink hoodie.

"Nothing. I- how much of that did you hear?" he asked, ignoring the fact that his face was red and tear stained.

"Not much, but are you okay?" Alex asks and takes a seat next to him. By now Ray has left, and Reggie and Alex are alone at the table. Reggie wiped his face.

"Yes, I'm fine," his voice craking as he lied, and he knew Alex wasn't believing him.

"Come on Reginald, you know you can tell me anything," he says resting his hand on top of Reggies, eyes softening.

"I don't know how to say it."

"Why don't you tell me what you were telling Ray or at least just the basics," Alex suggested.

"I-I wrote song, and no before you ask it was not a country song."

"Oh, okay are you upset because it usn't country?"

"No, I'm upset because the topic of the song is something i didn't think I still felt," he said not breaking his eye contact with the table.

"Oh, is it about Luke?" he asked quietly, and Reggie's head shot up.

"How did you-"

"You weren't that subtle with your jealousy Reggie. I could see the way you get when Luke talks about Julie. Part of me wondered if you did the same when Luke and I were together, but I didn't want to ask," he shrugged slightly

"Gosh, this is embarassing!"

"You don't need to be embarassed for having feelings, but why didn't you tell me you liked guys. You knowI would have supported you, and so would the others," Alex said softly.

"I didn't know if it was guys in general, or just Luke, and I still like girls."

"You know you can like guys and girls Reg. Julie was telling me about it. It's called bisexual."

"Oh okay, and thank you Alex. I appreciate you being there for me."

"Of course, now about the song you mentioned earlier. Can I hear it?"

"Yeah, sure let me just-" he started but was cut off by a soft pop, and Luke appeared with a piece of paper in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is either going to be one or two more chapters. I hope I got the comfort part right lol


	3. Love Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Luke talk feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialouge heavy and I have no idea how to write a love confession   
> -Syd

Luke stood there, paper in hand making eye contact with Reggie. Alex looked back in forth between the two trying to decide if he should break the awkward silence. Reggie looked at Luke, his face was now absent of any sign of his previous crying, but that didn't stop him from wiping his face.

"I'm just going to," Alex started before poofing out, leaving Luke to take his empty seat.

"Where did-"

"I wanted to-" they both said at the same time, awkwardly chuckling.

"You can go first," Luke said finally breaking eye contact with Reggie.

"Where did you find that?" Reggie asked loosely gesturing to the paper Luke had placed on the table.

"It was in my journal. I thought it was one of your country songs," he answered and smirked slightly. Reggie looked at him in confusion.

"You never read my country songs, even though they are very nice gifts," he said, and Luke laughed.

"I do read them, but this one fell out while I was writing with Julie."

"Oh."

"Um, yeah, I was going to read it later, but she picked it up, and we both read it," he paused for a second taking a shaky breath, he turned towards the other boy, "Reggie, it's a really good song." Reggie smiled at the compliment. It meant a lot that Luke enjoyed something he wrote.

"Thank you. It was kind of personal though."

"I-I could tell, and I'm sorry for reading it without your permission, but," Luke paused for a moment, "Reg, be honest with okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you write this...about me?" he asked. His eyes searched Reggie's face, but Reggie turned away. He gave a slight nod, and he heard Luke let out a short sigh. They sat in silence for a while, and Reggie didn't even realize he was crying until Luke reached over and wiped away one of his tears. He still avoided eye contact, but that didn't stop Luke from trying to get Reggie to look at him. 

"Reggie, please," he begged, and Reggie turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't even figure out how I feel until after you and Alex got together, and then we died and met Julie, and I just didn't want to lose you," Reggie said in one breath. Luke pulled him into a forceful hug and Reggie hugged back with just as much strength.

"You should have said something. I've always felt a certain way about you, I just didn't know how to approach it," Luke mumbled into Reggie's shirt. Reggie could feel his lips move through the fabric, and he realized Luke had been crying too when he pulled back from the hug and saw stray tears running down his face.

"Do you know what a love language is?" Luke asked, and Reggie shook his head no.

"Well, Julie said its how we express love, and she said that mine was words of affirmation but in the form of writing. Writing is my love language I guess."

"Oh, I can see that."

"Well, then Reg, writing with you makes me feel things. Some of my favorite songs are either about you or came from writing sessions with you."

"You write about me, but...what about Julie?" Reggie asked quietly.

"Writing with Julie feels like when I wrote with Alex, which is probably why I thought I liked her, and I do like her just not in that way, but," Luke trailed off.

"But what?"

"I like you in that way," Luke answered softly, putting emphasis on you.

"Oh," Reggie said. He smiled a little, and Luke cupped his face, but not in a sense of excitement or panic like usual. This was soft and delicate, and he ran his thumb across his cheek.

"Reggie," Luke breathed," Do you know what my other love language is?" Once again Reggie shook his head no. Luke leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of them. It took Reggie a second to realize what was happening, but he returned the kiss. The kiss was soft, but passionate built off of years of repressed feelings. Luke pulled back his teeth lightly grazing Reggie's bottom lip, and he smiled, his cheeks flushed red as were Reggies.

"In case it wasn't obvious," Reggie started, "I like you too Luke." he finished before leaning back in to kiss Luke once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
